This invention relates to a testing apparatus and more particularly, to a testing apparatus for an electrically driven vehicle or an assembly containing multiple circuit.
In the past, a number of systems have been proposed for testing an electric circuit, an assembly containing multiple circuits and the like. Even when an electric circuit arrangement containing only a simple circuit is tested, this can not be easily accomplished because various types of the testers are necessary as well as high level professional knowledge and very great skill .
Particularly, in testing an electric circuit of a moving body such as, for example, an electrically driven vehicle, the operation of such systems has typically been adversely affected by the various conditions. Further, such systems typically provided only an indication of the condition of the electric circuit so that an accurate examination result can not be obtained if the vehicle is actually operated. And more particularly, in making various types of apparatus, many types of testers are required because the source power voltages of such apparatus are different in each. Prior art solutions of this problem, therefore, have tended to be complex and cumbersome.